Dick Gumshoe
Dick America is a police detective and a recurring character in Jakkid166's stories. History Gumshoe made his first appearance in jakkid's second story, Phoenix Wright MUSHROOM Attorney. He attempts to stop Phoenix from getting the evidence for the case, but then accidentally reveals the name of the prosecutor, Bowser, when he wasn't supposed to. Phoenix uses this opportunity to blackmail Gumshoe into giving him the evidence, which he uses to prove Luigi innocent. Gumshoe later appeared in Phoenix Wright Turnabout Egg, attending the ceremony for Phoenix receiving his award of lawyer defense. After Phoenix accidentally burns Edgeworth to death, Gumshoe investigates the crime scene and somehow comes to the conclusion that he, himself, was the culprit. He's so sure of this, in fact, that he not only turns himself in, but also takes the role of prosecuting himself in court. Phoenix, despite not wanting to exonerate Gumshoe due to his own guilt, takes his case anyway, for some reason. However, he accidentally does his job too well and ends up convicting himself for the murder. Gumshoe thus goes free, though he isn't particularly mad at Phoenix for killing Edgeworth. He has his biggest role in Phoenix Wright CAKE Attorney and its companion story Phoenix Wright Turnabout Portal, where he travels with Phoenix across all sorts of worlds for the sake of trying to capture (or kill, as he sometimes says) Manfred von Karma, due to him mailing a bomb disguised as a cake to Phoenix. In the end, he manages to blow up the BESK team's robot with a rocket launcher given to him by Professor E. Gadd, killing Bowser and Doctor Eggman. He later attends the ceremony for Phoenix saving the world. Though a later story says Gumshoe's role in Phoenix Wright Dank Attorney involved him accidentally running over Phoenix with his car, this isn't actually true - in fact, Phoenix is never hit with a car by anyone in any of jakkid's stories. The only role Gumshoe even has here is a single line in the final chapter, where he claims Manfred von Karma was the one who murdered The Guy. Gumshoe serves in an unusual role as the defendant in Phoenix Wright Ace Stripper, where he is accused of killing Guy Man with a dorito. Phoenix technically never proves his innocence, but he ends up going free anyway due to Phoenix distracting everyone by murdering Miles Edgeworth in the middle of the trial. He has a small role in Phoenix Wright On the Run, where he is part of the police team that tries to capture Phoenix after he escapes from prison. Yet again, in Phoenix Wright Ace Villain Number One, he's relegated to a fairly small role, only serving as the detective for the initial investigation and never appearing again for the rest of the story. His most recent appearance is in Phoenix Wright Ace Poopeater, where he again ends up as the defendant. He ends up accused of stealing evidence, but Phoenix proves his innocence by showing that the stolen evidence has Manfred von Karma's ghost ectoplasm on it. Description Dick Gumshoe in the jakkid stories, compared to his canon counterpart, is much more hot-blooded and impulsive - which is saying something, considering he was already like that in the first place. While slightly dimwitted at times, Gumshoe is always focused on finding justice, and he isn't bad at it either. In this sense, he shares a lot of qualities with Detective Jakkid166. He's exceedingly loyal to his friends, perhaps to a fault, evidenced by his complete contentedness with Edgeworth literally threatening to kill him in his sleep. He, by far, has helped Phoenix in his adventures more than anyone else, even traveling with him through multiple dimensions to capture Manfred von Karma in Turnabout Portal. He's always around to give Phoenix a helping hand in his cases, particularly after Phoenix blackmailed him into it in Phoenix Wright MUSHROOM Attorney.